moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Virus - Extras
This article lists the various background character deaths that occur in the 1999 sci-fi thriller Virus. * The Mir Space Station is struck by a strange electrical wave that causes the station's electronics to go haywire. The crew of the station are killed as all their systems fail. * The electrical "life-form" that struck Mir uses the station's signal dish to transmit itself to Earth. It takes over the electrical systems of the Russian research ship Akademik Vladislav Volkov, killing a quarter of its 300 crew by activating the ship's fire suppression system and releasing halon gas. * Richie and Woods are exploring the derelict Volkov when they encounter a strange robotic device. Richie shoots the thing with his shotgun, and later realises that the bizarre insectoid construct has wings that appear to be made of human skin. * Inside one of the machine shops, a small spidery robot shoots Woods in the shoulder with a nail gun. Woods staggers into Richie who falls back against another robot carrying a drill that pokes into his back. Richie reacts by wheeling around and blasting the robot with his shotgun. * Woods, Richie and Steve are attacked by Alexi, the Volkov's former captain turned into a monstrous cyborg killing machine by the electrical entity infesting the ship. The trio manage to overpower Alexi (off-screen) somehow and bring him up to the bridge to show to the rest of the Sea Star crew. * The Alexi cyborg is still "alive" as its augmented skeleton cuts its way out of its body. Richie kills the thing once and for all after shooting it through the brain. * Richie abandons his crew mates and heads for the launch bay where he earlier discovered an ejection device. Whilst trying to make repairs, he hears one of the robotic "gatherers" creeping up on him and turns to shoot it with an AK-47. * Captain Everton strikes a deal with the alien entity, offering to help it survive. The captain goes down to one of the lower workshops where it meets the alien, which now inhabits the ship's main computer. Down in the workshop, Everton finds multiple corpses of the Volkov's crew which have all been taken apart and are being used to build more bio-mechanoids. * As Foster and the other surviving members attempt to flood the hold with fuel, they are attacked by the "Goliath" bio-mechanoid that houses the alien consciousness. Foster falls into the pool of fuel and finds several floating corpses of the Volkov's original crew. These were likely the crew members who died of halon poisoning when the alien first took over the ship. * Foster and Steve use the ejection seat in the missile room to escape from the ship. As the seat is launched, it pulls a wire from a jerry-rigged explosive device made with grenades and propane cylinders. The pins are pulled from the grenades and the device explodes, destroying the Goliath and the entire ship. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Sci-Fi Movie Deaths Category:Extras Category:Virus